ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age (TV series)
Ice Age is an upcoming animated TV series based on the film. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's on Disney XD. Synopsis The gang is going on a trip to (?) Characters * Ray Romano as Manny, A Woolly Mammoth and the leader of The Herd. * John Leguizamo as Sid, A Sloth, founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend * Denis Leary as Diego, A Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend * Chris Wedge as Scrat, A Squirrel * Queen Latifah as Ellie, A Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife * Keke Palmer as Peaches, A Woolly Mammoth. Manny's daughter and Julian's wife * Adam DeVine as Julian, A Woolly Mammoth and Peaches' husband * Seann William Scott as Crash, A Possum * Josh Peck as Eddie, A Possum * Simon Pegg as Buck, A Weasel * Peter Dinklage as Gutt, A Gigantopithecus * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, A Smilodon and Diego's wife * Wanda Sykes as Granny, A Sloth and Sid's grandmother * Jessie J as Brooke, A Sloth and Sid's wife * Josh Gad as Louis, A hedgehog, Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal * Nick Offerman as Gavin, A handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, A cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter * Max Greenfield as Roger, A freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son * Karen Disher as Scratte, A Squirrel * Michael Strahan as Teddy, A Palaeologus and Granny's husband * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri, A Llama and the leader of Geotopia * Drake as Ethan, A Woolly Mammoth, Julian's mate and Steffie's husband * Nicki Minaj as Steffie, A Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife * Heather Morris as Katie, a Woolly Mammoth * Elle Fanning as Meghan, a Woolly Mammoth * Melissa Rauch as Francine, a Giant Ground Sloth * Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly, the baby Tyrannosaurus Rexes * Lily Singh as Bubbles and Misty, the two minicorns and the residents of Geotopia. * Cedric the Entertainer as Carl, a Megacerops * Stephen Root as Frank, an Embolotherium * Jay Leno as Fast Tony, a giant armadillo * Alan Tudyk as Cholly, a Chalicotherium * Tom Fahn as Stu, a Glyptodon * Will Arnett as Lone Gunslinger Vulture * Newcomers: * Hayden Rolence as Zang, a Smilodon and Diego and Shira's son * (?) as Nina, a Smilodon and Diego and Shira's daughter * Alexander Gould as Seymour a Woolly Mammoth and Peaches and Julian's son * Ty Simpkins as Scott, a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid and Brooke's son * Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and Gutt's second brother * Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and Gutt's third brother * (?) as King Lourdes, a heroic legendary Indricotherium, the leader of the legends and also an early majestic ruler of the light side empires. Also a godfather... * (?) as Atlas, a heroic legend Woolly mammoth and the early leader of the Loxodonta Empire. Also the eldest of the B.E.C.C ( Brute, Elite, Courage and Charging) brothers * (?) as Midal, a heroic legendary saber tooth tiger and the early leader of the Feline Empire * (?) as Dral, a heroic legendary giant ground sloth and the early leader of the Primate Empire * (?) as Uniflash, a heroic legendary Elasmotherium and the early leader of the Horned Empire. Also the youngest of the B.E.C.C brothers * (?) as Wolfric, an evil Dire Wolf ( Werewolf version after resurrected ), the leader of all evil and also an early treacherous ruler of the dark side empires. * (?) as Wild Wolf, an evil Andrewsarchus and the early leader of the Canine Empire, who survived his suicide. In the end, he joined Wolfric. * (?) as Kaftar, an evil Kaprosuchus and the early leader of the Saurian Empire * (?) as Crimson Beak, an evil Phorusrhacos and the early leader of the Killer Bird Empire * (?) as Nyanka, an evil Metridiochoerus and the early leader of the Hog Empire * (?) as Carter, a Smilodon, and Diego's father * (?) as Fate, a Smilodon, and Shira's mother * (?) as Balea, a Smilodon, and Shira's twin * (?) as Ulf, A Cave Bear who joins the Herd * (?) as Shiver, A seal who joins the herd * (?) as Clawd, A seal and Shiver's father * (?) as Fang, A seal and Shiver's brother * (?) as Bryce, A Procoptodon who joins the herd and Raz's love interest * (?) as Bites, A Andrewsarchus * (?) as Krack A Megalania * (?) as * Episodes Season 1 - The Wintry Blast # Snow Way Out - The gang is trapped upon 100 gallons of snow. # The Deep Freeze - The gang (?) # Into the Sea - The gang (?) # Breaking In - The gang (?) # Home Free! - The gang (?) # Avalanche - The gang (?) # Meltdown - The gang (?) # The Flood - The gang (?) # On Thin Ice - The gang (?) # Cave Drawings - The gang (?) Season 2 - The Snow Drift # Save Us!! - The gang (?) # Were Doomed - The gang (?) # Cold Fever - # Trapped - # Stuck! - # Snow Way Down - # Snowfight!! - # Party! - Season 3 - The Chaos Valley # Wolfric's Revenge - # The First Legends - # Lourdes's Arrival - # The Battle of Killer Birds - # Wild Wolf's Return - # (?) Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:Tv series Category:Television series based on films Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Tv shows